The Rock
Dwayne Douglas Johnson (2 de mayo de 1972), más conocido como The Rock, es un actor, comediante y luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja para la WWE apareciendo esporádicamente en su marca RAW. Durante su carrera hizo su aparición en la película The Mummy Returns, más tarde lanzó su carrera cinematográfica con papeles en diferentes comedias y películas de acción. Johnson es 9 veces Campeon Mundial ganando 7 veces Campeónato de la WWF (su último reinado fue como Campeón Indiscutido de la WWE) y 2 veces Campeon del WCW, Tambien fue dos veces Campeón Intercontinental, y cinco veces co-ganador del Campeonato de Parejas de la WWF. También fue el ganador de la edición del Royal Rumble 2000 y es Campeón de las Tres Coronas. 'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment (1996-presente)' '1996-1997' En 1996, la WWF se interesó en él y lo envió a la USWA para que entrenara. Aquí fue conocido como "Flex Cavana" e hizo equipo con Bart Sawyer, ganando el Campeonato por Parejas de la USWA dos veces aplicándoles a sus rivales un Rock Bottom. La primera vez que luchó en la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) fue como "Rocky Maivia", una combinación del nombre de su padre Rocky Johnson y el apellido de su abuelo Peter Maivia. La combinación no era del total agrado de Johnson, pero Vince McMahon y Jim Ross lo convencieron, porque consideraban conveniente hacer mención a su calidad de luchador de tercera generación de la compañía. Su debut fue en Survivor Series 1996, el 17 de noviembre de 1996, llegando a ser el único superviviente de su equipo y ganando la pelea clásica de Survivor Series junto a su equipo, tras derrotar a Crush y a Goldust. Él debutó como face teniendo un gran éxito. Participó en la Royal Rumble, entrando el número 25, pero fue eliminado por Mankind. Tras esto, luchó con Triple H, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF el 10 de febrero de 1997 y lo defendió con éxito frente al ex-campeón el 16 de febrero en In Your House Final Four, Vader el 3 de marzo, The Sultan en WrestleMania 13, Leif Cassidy el 24 de marzo, Bret Hart el 31 de marzo y peleó contra Savio Vega en una pelea no titular, perdiendo Rocky y en Revange of the Taker le volvió a derrotar por cuenta de fuera. Tras esto, el 28 de abril lo perdió frente a Owen Hart. En In your House:A Cold Day in Hell, fue derrotado por Mankind y derrotó a Triple H en un RAW especial, ganando el título Intercontinental de nuevo. Tras esto, Rocky Maivia cambió a heel y cambió su nombre a The Rock y se unió a Nation of Domination. Durante ese tiempo, Johnson atacó e insultó a los fans en sus promociones. Su nuevo personaje era un antagonista de Rocky Maivia. The Rock hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona, iniciando muchas frases con "The Rock dice..." (The Rock Says...). Las promos que rodaba marcaron el principio de una era, siendo su trabajo en las promos incluso mejor que en la industria de la lucha libre. En su autobiografía, "The Rock says...", Johnson atribuye este hecho a sus clases de Comunicación en Discursos durante sus días en la Universidad de Miami. En Nation of Domination, luchó con algunos de sus miembros, peleando contra Farooq y Ahmed Johnson. En Bad Blood, derrotó junto a Kama y D'Lo Brown a Legion of Doom. Luego peleó contra British Bulldog por el Campeonato Europeo de la WWF, siendo derrotado. Tras esto, en Survivor Series, Nation of Domination derrotó a Road Warriors, siendo el último superviviente Ken Shamrock. Tras esto, luchó con Stone Cold, perdiendo su título Intercontinental frente a y luchando por él en In Your House: DX contra Stone Cold, perdiendo Johnson en menos de seis minutos, reteniendo así Austin el cinturón. La noche siguiente, Stone Cold fue sancionado por Vince McMahon haciendo que éste entregara su título a The Rock. Esta acción de Vince transformó a The Rock en tres veces Campeón Intercontinental. Luego, The Rock luchó con Ken Shamrock, desafiándole a ver cuál de los dos era el más duro, pero The Rock tenía un plan que involucró a los otros miembros de la Nation. The Rock interfirió en una pelea de Faarooq, en un principio viniendo a ayudar a éste, pero acabó atacando al mismo Farooq, convirtiéndose en el nuevo líder de la Nación. '1998-1999' A inicios de 1998, The Rock, ahora como líder de Nation of Domination, formó una alianza con Mark Henry, el cual sirvió como su guardaespaldas. En Royal Rumble 1998, The Rock y Ken Shamrock se enfrentaron. En este combate, The Rock golpeó a Shamrock con unos puños americanos, dejándolo insconsciente. Antes de que Shamrock se recuperara, le colocó los puños americanos a éste, y acto seguido se tiró al suelo. Cuando Shamrock se recuperó, el árbitro lo vio con los puños americanos en sus manos y se creyó que había golpeado a The Rock con ellos, concediéndole la victoria a The Rock por descalificación. También participó en la Royal Rumble, entrado el número 4 y siendo eliminado el último por Stone Cold Steve Austin. Siguiendo en las luchas contra Nation of Domination, The Rock y The Nation of Domination perdieron ante Ken Shamrock y Ahmed Johnson y DOA en No Way Out of Texas, en WrestleMania 14, The Rock y Shamrock se enfrentaron de nuevo, derrotando a Ken recibiendo la ayuda de la Nación y, en Over the Edge, derrotó a Farooq, reteniendo el Campeonato Intercontinental. Tras esto, se unió a Owen Hart para luchar por los Campeonatos por Parejas de la WWF, luchando cotnra New Age Outlaws. Luego se enfeudó con Triple H, luchando en una ocasión, acabando Sin Resultado una pelea y luchando Nation of Domination contra D-Generation X. Luego derrotaría a Triple H y defendió con éxito su título frente a X-Pac. En Fully Loaded, Triple H y él acabaron en empate en una pelea al mejor de 3 caídas. Tras esto, Nation y DX lucharon de nuevo en una Street Fight, ganando DX y la lucha acabó en SummerSlam, cuando Triple H ganó a The Rock en un Combate de escaleras con el Campeonato Intercontinental en juego. En este período, luchó en el King of the Ring, ganando a Dan Severn pero perdiendo en la final frente a Shamrock, uniéndose otra vez a Owen Hart para luchar por el título en parejas contra Kane y Mankind, New Age Outlawers, Steve Austin y Undertaker, ganando Kane y Mankind. La popularidad de Johnson como The Rock subió tanto, que le permitió luchar por el Campeonato de la WWF. The Rock empezó a comportarse de una manera más divertida en las entrevistas. Los fans le volvieron face como reacción a estas entrevistas y empezó una lucha con Vince McMahon, quién le dijo que "tenía un problema con la gente" y le contestó que él era el "People's Champion" (Campeón del Pueblo). En Survivor Series 1998, The Rock derrotó al entonces heel Mankind en las finales del torneo en el que pelearon por el vacante Campeonato de la WWF y se convirtió en el primer campeón mundial descendiente de afroamericano, y en el campeón más joven hasta ese momento. La pelea la ganó cuando le aplicó a Mankind un Sharpshooter y Vince McMahon mandó hacer sonar la campana indicando la rendición de Mankind, que no se había rendido, en una situación muy parecida a la Traición de Montreal entre Michaels y Hart, declarando a Johnson ganador. Tras esto, se volvió heel y creó con Vince McMahon y Shane McMahon un equipo conocido como The Corporation. Su primera víctima fue Mankind, que tras atacarle los componentes del grupo se volvió face. Esto permitió una lucha entre The Rock y Mankind que giró alrededor del Campeonato de la WWF, durante el cual el título cambió de manos entre ambos. El primero fue el 4 de enero de 1999 en RAW, donde Mankind derrotó a The Rock con la ayuda de Steve Austin. Johnson consiguió el título una vez más en Royal Rumble 1999 en un I Quit match. Más tarde, renombró su golpe "People's Elbow" a "Corporate Elbow". Esa misma noche, The Rock se enfrentó a Steve Austin por el Campeonato de la WWF de The Rock. Cuando Stone Cold estaba cubriendo a The Rock, Shamrock entró a salvar a éste, sacando al árbrito del ring. Más tarde, The Undertaker apareció y golpeó a Steve Austin con una pala. En Raw is War, el 23 de noviembre, la WWF consiguió un nuevo comisionado, Shawn Michaels, que inmediatamente pidió una lucha entre The Rock y X-Pac. Durante la lucha, Michaels golpeó a X-Pac con una silla. Con esto, The Corporation conseguía un nuevo socio: Shawn Michaels. La siguiente semana, en Raw is War, The Rock ayudó a Big Bossman en una lucha contra Mankind aplicándole el "Rock Bottom". Después, esa misma noche, The Rock derrotó a Al Snow, reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWF. The Rock se enfrentó a Mankind en In Your House: Rock Bottom, donde Mankind derrotó a The Rock y consiguió el título, pero Vince McMahon se lo devolvió a The Rock. El 4 de enero (grabado el 29 de diciembre de 1998) en Raw is War, The Rock fue obligado a pelear contra Mankind por el título. Al cabo de un rato, Ken Shamrock bajó al ring y golpeó a Mankind en la cabeza con una silla, pero entonces Steve Austin apareció y golpeó a The Rock con la misma silla. Tras esto, puso a Mankind encima de The Rock, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Campeón de la WWF. En Sunday Night Heat antes de Royal Rumble 1999, Mankind tuvo que pelear contra un luchador misterioso, con el fin de cansarle para su combate contra The Rock. El luchador era Mabel. En Royal Rumble 1999, peleó en un I Quit match, donde Mankind aplicó el "Mandible claw" a The Rock, pero Johnson no pudo decir "I Quit" por tener la mano de su rival en la boca. Durante la lucha, ambos hombres subieron a un andamio y The Rock golpeó a Mankind tirándolo sobre un tablero eléctrico, creando un cortocircuito. Shane McMahon intentó para detener la lucha, pero The Rock continuó y le puso unas esposas a Mankind. Tras esto le puso una escalera en la cabeza y le pegó 11 veces con una silla, destrozándole la cara. Tras esto, The Rock agarró un micrófono y se lo puso en la boca a Mankind y, sin mover los labios, se escuchó "I Quit", "I Quit", recuperando The Rock el Campeonato de la WWF. Poco después intervino en el Royal Rumble Match, donde distrajo a Steve Austin, estando sólo él y Vince McMahon en el ring, dándole a Vince la oportunidad de eliminarle y ganar el Royal Rumble. En In Your House: St. Valentine's Day Massacre, The Rock y Mankind se enfrentaron nuevamente, en un Last Man Standing match. Al final de este combate, ambos se aplicaron sus movimientos finales y se golpearon al mismo tiempo con una silla. El árbitro contó hasta 10 y ninguno se levantó, quedando la batalla en empate. La noche siguiente en RAW, The Rock y Vince McMahon convencieron al comisionado Shawn Michaels para que les concediera una lucha entre The Rock y Mankind, debido a que ninguno de los dos se declaró ganador en el evento pague-por-ver pasado. Shawn concedió la lucha y declaró que sería un Ladder match. El 15 de febrero la lucha tuvo lugar, ganando The Rock gracias a una interferencia de Big Show, que le aplicó a Mankind un "Chokeslam". Con Mankind fuera del camino, The Rock tuvo que defender su Campeonato de la WWF en WrestleMania XV contra Steve Austin. The Rock perdió su título y tuvo un feudo contra Austin hasta mayo de 1999. Los fans de la WWF vieron que a pesar de ser heel, empezó a hacer entrevistas cómicas, promociones, segmentos, ridiculizando a anunciadores y luchadores y esto le aumentó la popularidad. Johnson se volvió face una segunda vez después de traicionar a Vince McMahon y estableciera un feudo con The Undertaker y la "Corporate Ministry". Durante este feudo, a veces luchó contra Steve Austin. Su feudo contra Undertaker acabó con su derrota en King of the Ring 1999, donde Undertaker retuvo el Campeonato de la WWF. Tras esto y volviendo a ser face, The Rock tuvo un feudo con Mr. Ass desde el verano de 1999, incluyendo una pelea Kiss My Ass match en SummerSlam 1999. También tuvo varias oportunidades para luchar por el Campeonato de la WWF, ambas en peleas individuales o por parejas. Hizo equipo con su antiguo enemigo Mankind, creando la famosa "Rock 'n' Sock Connection" y ganaron el Campeonato por Parejas de la WWF. El equipo, con los campeonatos, fue conocido como uno de los más entretenidos de la historia, con Mankind imitando a The Rock, quien le ignoraba. El equipo estuvo involucrado en un segmento que ocurrió en RAW llamado "This Is Your Life" ("Esta es tu vida"), en el cual Mankind se enfureció con la gente del pasado de Johnson, como su novia o su profesor de gimnasia. El segmento tuvo un 8.4 Nielsen de audiencia, siendo hasta hoy en día como el segmento que más audiencia ha tenido en la historia de RAW. '2000' En enero de 2000, The Rock participó en el Royal Rumble 2000 y aguantó hasta que él y Big Show fueron los únicos dos hombres que quedaban en pie. En el último momento del combate parecía que Big Show iba a lanzar a The Rock por encima de la tercera cuerda con un Running Powerslam pero The Rock se llevó a Big Show consigo, haciéndole caer fuera y volviendo al ring. Los pies de The Rock tocaron el suelo primero aunque los que estaban viendo el evento no se dieron cuenta. Big Show intentó probar que los pies de The Rock habían tocado el suelo primero y que por lo tanto él tenía que ser el verdadero ganador. Aun así, la decisión de que The Rock había ganado el Royal Rumble no podía ser revocada. Así, se disputó un combate del asprirante número uno al Campeonato de la WWF en No Way Out 2000, donde se vio a Big Show llegar a la cima después de que Shane McMahon interviniera, golpeando a The Rock con una silla cuando intentaba acabar con su oponente con un "People's Elbow". Finalmente, The Rock derrotó a Big Show el 13 de marzo de 2000 para ganar el derecho a enfrentarse al Campeón de la WWF, Triple H, en WrestleMania 2000 en un combate Fatal Four-Way Elimination donde Big Show y Mick Foley completaban los participantes. Cada luchador tenía un McMahon en su esquina; Triple H a su mujer Stephanie McMahon; Mick Foley a Linda McMahon; The Rock a Vince McMahon; y en la esquina de Big Show, Shane McMahon. Triple H retuvo el título cuando Vince golpeó a The Rock dos veces con una silla, permitiendo a Triple H cubrir a The Rock. Durante los siguientes meses The Rock tuvo un feudo con Triple H por el Campeonato de la WWF. Un mes después de la pelea en Wrestlemania 2000, The Rock tuvo una revancha contra Triple H en Backlash 2000 en la cual Johnson ganó el título, después de que Stone Cold Steve Austin hiciera su retorno e interiviniera a favor de Johnson. Después, en Judgment Day 2000, los dos pelearon en un combate de Iron Man match con Shawn Michaels como árbitro, en la cual se vio el retorno de Undertaker. The Rock fue descalificado y perdió el tíitulo porque Undertaker atacó a Triple H. La siguiente noche en RAW, Dwayne tuvo su revancha derrotando a la McMahon-Helmsley Faction con la ayuda de Undertaker. Después ganó el Campeonato de la WWF otra vez en el King of the Ring 2000 en una lucha por equipos, en la cual formó equipo con Brothers of Destruction luchando contra Vince, Shane y Triple H. Defendió su campeonato contra superestrellas como Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle, Triple H, Shane McMahon, Kane y Undertaker. The Rock después perdió el Campeonato de la WWF frente a Kurt Angle en No Mercy 2000 en octubre. Durante este tiempo, tuvo un feudo con Rikishi y le derrotó en Survivor Series. Además participó en una pelea Hell in a Cell de seis hombres en Armageddon en la cual participaron también Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Rikishi, Kurt Angle y Triple H) por el Campeonato de la WWE reteniendo Kurt Angle el título. Tras esto, el 18 de diciembre en RAW ganó el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF junto a Undertaker al derrotar a Edge & Christian, pero lo perdieron ante los mismos al día siguiente en SmackDown!. '2001-2002' Participó en Royal Rumble 2001, quedando entre los 3 finalistas, pero fue eliminado por Kane. En No Way Out 2001 The Rock tuvo su revancha y venció a Kurt Angle por el título, adquiriéndolo de nuevo. En WrestleMania X-Seven The Rock y Steve Austin volvieron a pelear por el Campeonato de la WWF, terminando nuevamente con victoria para Austin pero esta vez con la ayuda de Vince McMahon. Luego de esto The Rock sería suspendido indefinidamente (ya que se encontraba trabajando en el rodaje de The Mummy Returns) para luego volver tres semanas antes SummerSlam 2001 y donde ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW y luego se unió al bando de la WWF que tenía una rivalidad con The Alliance (WCW y ECW), a Booker T, después lo defendió con éxito en Unforgiven ante Booker y Shane McMahon. Luego en No Mercy perdió el Campeonato Mundial ante Chris Jericho, en Rebellion recibió una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWF ante Stone Cold pero fue derrotado. En la edición de Raw del 5 de noviembre ganó su segundo Campeonato Mundial de la WCW ante Chris Jericho. Luego se unió al bando de la WWF que seguía el feudo con la La Alianza. En Survivor Series 2001, en el evento estelar, el Team WWF (The Rock, The Undertaker, Kane, Big Show y Chris Jericho) derrotaron a The Alliance en la batalla "The Winner Takes All" la cual era una batalla tradicional de Survivor Series, The Rock quedando sólo contra Austin le aplicó el "Stunner" pero el árbitro se hallaba inconsciente; a continuación, Jericho, (quien pertenecía al bando de la federación) que acababa de ser eliminado, atacó a The Rock para que perdiera la batalla y así la WWF desapareciera, lo cual terminó siendo lo contrario, ya que Kurt Angle golpeó a Austin posteriormente con el título de la WWF en la cabeza, y tras el "Rock Bottom" consiguió llevarse la victoria. En Vengeance, The Rock perdió el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW ante Chris Jericho que minutos más tarde se convertiría en Campeón Indiscutido al derrotar a Stone Cold. En Royal Rumble The Rock fue derrotado por Chris Jericho perdiendo su oportunidad de ser Campeón Indiscutido. En No way Out derroto a The Undertaker. Al introducir en la WWF la nWo The Rock empezó un feudo con Hollywood Hulk Hogan, enfrentándose en WrestleMania X8 con la victoria de The Rock. Esta pelea fue denominada como un "Icono vs. Icono". Los fans de Toronto aplaudieron a Hogan, quien había vuelto a luchar en un WrestleMania por primera vez desde WrestleMania IX), a pesar de que era heel. Pero muchos fans abuchearon a The Rock, que era el face, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la WWF para hacer de Hogan un personaje despreciable. Pero acabo con victoria de The Rock ante Hulk Hogan el cual le reconoció su esfuerzo. El 21 de julio de 2002, en Vengeance, The Rock rompió su récord y ganó por séptima vez el Campeonato de la WWE, bajo el nombre de Undisputed WWE Championship. Derrotó a Kurt Angle y a The Undertaker en una pelea en Vengeance tras aplicarle a Angle el Rock Bottom. The Rock defendió el título con éxito en Global Warning contra Triple H y Brock Lesnar tras cubrir a Triple H. Triple H salvó a The Rock después de que Lesnar intentara tenderle una emboscada después de la pelea. The Rock finalmente perdió el título frente a Lesnar en SummerSlam 2002, acabando con su último reinado. '2003-2004' En el 2003, se volvió heel debido a que se alió otra vez con Vince McMahon y estableció un feudo con Hurricane Helms al que atacó en un episodio de RAW. En No Way Out 2003 derrotó a Hulk Hogan. The Rock Participó en una Battle Royal que daria una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en WrestleMania XIX ante Triple H, The Rock estuvo entre los 2 finalistas pero fue eliminado por Booker T. En WrestleMania XIX, The Rock se enfrentó y derrotó a Stone Cold; esa fue la última batalla oficial de Stone Cold y la única victoria de The Rock sobre Austin en WrestleMania, tras dos intentos fallidos (WrestleMania XV y WrestleMania X-Seven). Al día siguiente, The Rock celebraba su victoria en medio del ring en el programa de RAW cuando Goldberg lo interrumpió atacándolo con una "Spear", para luego decirle que él era su nueva víctima y así enfrentarse ambos en Backlash 2003. Vicent luego golpea a Goldberg y lo deja tumbado en el suelo. Goldberg derrotó a Rock en Backlash, siendo este su último combate en luchas singles. En Highlight Reel 2003 se volvió por tercera vez face ya que se enfeudó con Christian y Chris Jericho y se volvió amigo de Booker T. En el 2004 The Rock hizo un corto regreso para ayudar a su antiguo compañero Mick Foley contra sus enemigos (el grupo Evolution). El grupo formado por Foley y The Rock, Rock 'n' Sock Connection, se reunió por un día, en WrestleMania XX, donde fueron derrotados por los miembros de Evolution, Randy Orton, Ric Flair y Batista. Hizo aparición en un episodio de RAW volviéndose amigo de Eugene y estableciendo un nuevo feudo con Jonathan Coachman. Fue anfitrión de un "Pie-Eating Contest" durante el WWE Diva Search y terminó la serie de sesiones aplicándole a Jonathan Coachman un Rock Bottom y un People's Elbow. '2004-2010 (apariciones esporadicas)' The Rock hizo apariciones ocasionales hasta el año 2004 en WrestleMania XX, cuando el storyline gira en torno a Mick Foley que lo trajó de nuevo para ayudarlo en su feudo con Evolution (Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Triple H y Batista). Un segmento de humor en el ring involucrando a The Rock presentando su propia versión de "This Is Your Life" por Foley, el 8 de marzo en RAW. The Rock se reunió con Foley después de cinco años, como la Rock 'n' Sock Connection. El dúo llegó a perder frente a Orton, Flair y Batista en WrestleMania XX en un handicap match cuando Orton cubrió a Foley al aplicarle un RKO. Tras ese evento The Rock sólo ha aparecido en forma civil; es decir, sin luchar, su última intervención fue una semana antes de WrestleMania 23 por medio de la pantalla titánica en la cual él mencionó que el hombre que iba a terminar siendo rapado en la Battle of Billonaries iba a ser Vince McMahon lo cual terminó siendo cierto. El 29 de marzo de 2008, The Rock estuvo en la Ceremonia de Inducción del Salón de la Fama del 2008, e indujo a su padre Rocky Johnson y a su abuelo High Chief Peter Maivia. El 2 de octubre del 2009, en el décimo aniversario de SmackDown, The Rock hizo una aparición especial en un video pre-grabado, dondé saludó a sus fans y anunció que habría un nuevo Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado en el evento Hell in a Cell, en el cual el título cambio de manos del entonces campeón CM Punk al The Undertaker quien obtuvo la victoria. '2011-presente' El 14 de febrero del 2011 hizo su regreso a RAW después de siete años, donde insultó a Michael Cole, John Cena y a The Miz y anunció que sería el Guest Host de WrestleMania XXVII. En la edición de RAW del 28 de marzo insultó a John Cena que después apareció para responderle, mientras tanto The Miz apareció para insultar a Cena que fue atacado por Alex Riley. The Rock le aplicó un People's Elbow a The Miz; inmediatamente después, Cena lo sorprendió por detrás, aplicándole un Attitude Adjustment. En Wrestlemania XXVII The Rock fue el anfitrión e intervino en la pelea entre The Miz y John Cena, ordenó reanudar la lucha que había acabado en empate por doble "count-out" e hizo que fuera sin descalificación y le aplicó un Rock Bottom a John Cena, ganando The Miz la lucha y reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE, pero luego de la lucha The Rock volvió al cuadrilátero y le aplicó a The Miz un People Elbow, finalizando el Wrestlemania. En la edición de Raw del 4 de abril Dwayne retó a John Cena para una lucha en WrestleMania XXVIII lucha que Cena aceptó. En el Monday Night Raw del 2 de mayo, celebró su 39 cumpleaños. Durante el programa apareció varias veces, dialogando con varias figuras de la WWE. Recibió un pastel por parte de Vickie Guerrero y Dolph Ziggler de donde salió Mae Young. Acto seguido, estos se rieron de ella. The Rock, les hizo callar besándose con la ex-luchadora. La noche terminó con Johnson en mitad del ring rodeado de confetti y globos. Después de varios meses sin actividad, Cena le eligió como compañero en un combate en Survivor Series para enfrentarse a The Awesome Truth (The Miz & R-Truth). En el evento, él y Cena se alzaron con la victoria, pero después del combate, le aplicó un "Rock Bottom" a Cena. Tras esto, dejó de aparecer en la WWE hasta principios de 2012, cuando él y Cena reanudaron su feudo, teniendo ataques verbales antes de su enfrentamiento. En WrestleMania XXVIII, The Rock derrotó a Cena después de un "Rock Bottom". Al día siguiente en RAW, ambos contendientes se mostraron respeto y The Rock se despidió prometiendo regresar para ir a por el Campeonato de la WWE. El 23 de julio en el episodio 1000 de RAW, regresó interrumpiendo a Daniel Bryan y CM Punk, para anunciar que en Royal Rumble 2013 irá a por el Campeonato de la WWE, sea quien sea el campeón en ese momento. Esa misma noche, acudió a salvar a Cena de un ataque de The Big Show, pero fue atacado por CM Punk. 'Finishers' *Rock Bottom (1996-presente) *People's Elbow (1996-presente) *Sharpshooter (2002-presente) *Running shoulderbreaker (1996-1997) 'Managers' *Mark Henry *Debra *Vince McMahon *Shane McMahon 'Logros' *USWA Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Bret Sawyer *WWF/E Championship (7 veces) *WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) *WWF World Tag Team Championship (5 veces) - con Mankind (3), The Undertaker (1) y Chris Jericho (1) *WCW/World Championship (2 veces) *Royal Rumble (2000) *Triple Crown Champion (Sexto) 'Apodos' *"Brahma Bull" *"Campeón del Pueblo" *"The Great One" 'Entrada' *"Know Your Role" *"Electrifying" (2011-presente) Categoría:Luchadores Masculinos Categoría:Hall Of Fame Categoría:Luchador Profesional